


Just For Now

by WintersIce



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Art, Creative License, F/F, Fluff, How did I End up Here?, Humor, More dere dere than tsun tsun this time, Tsundere, collab project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersIce/pseuds/WintersIce
Summary: During one particular evening, Kiara and Calliope held an offline collaboration. They ate some unique snacks they gathered earlier that day, and chatted to the amusement of the viewers. Rather than heading home when the stream concluded, Calli agreed to stay over for the night. She had started to notice she had been wanting to be more affectionate with the phoenix, despite her own denials, on the subject. Ignoring her own stubbornness, she decided that being affectionate every once in a while, was okay, and that she could enjoy it.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 9
Kudos: 230





	Just For Now

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while, and I am glad to finally share. I've fallen so far this rabbit hole I can't stop writing Takamori stuff...  
> Disclaimer! I’m only writing for the anime characters that happen to currently be VTubers, not the real people behind them. Much creative licensing below.

“That was so much fun! We should do this more often! I wonder what type of fanart our fans will make for us? Ohhh, I hope they come out super cute!” giggled Kiara in a cheerful voice as she beamed one of her trademark smiles. 

Sitting next to her in a folding chair that was a bit too close to Kiara’s gaming chair was Calliope. The two agreed to do an offline collaboration on Kiara’s channel, where they chatted as they tried out new snacks to their audience’s amusement. They talked about what they had for lunch earlier that day, and how many different stores they traveled to in hopes of finding some unique junk food. Some of their findings were extremely spicy chips, while others were nothing but pure sugar that tasted horrible. They had somehow managed to find a store that sold edible spiders, insects, and other grotesque things. Calli bought the spider one out of amusement, not because she wanted to try it or anything. Kiara was beyond disgusted at the sight of the package and well, they both decided it would be better to gift it to a certain senpai.

For the most part, the snacks they had picked out were good. Sure, not everything was for her, but at least she wasn’t forced to eat that spider as a type of punishment game. As for Kiara, she was extremely amused by the frog-shaped gummies they had found and repeated how she was a frog in a cute voice.

The two also shared the snacks they picked out with one another, and Kiara couldn’t hold back her giggles every time she brought a snack to Calli’s lips. On a normal occasion, Calli would have told her to knock off the antics, but permitted it for the sake of the stream and entertaining the humans. Said humans went ballistic in the chat over it. Calli wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she enjoyed it when it was her turn to feed Kiara . While it was embarrassing, she couldn’t deny the fun she had with it as she watched how the phoenix bounce up and down in her chair. Something about how Kiara’s face glowed with excitement made the reaper smile as a warm feeling tickled her stomach.

The stream went on only for about an hour and a half, but due to their later than usual starting time, it was already past midnight. They ended up getting sidetracked while they were out, and missed their train, so they were forced to push back the start time. Despite the two spending most of the day on the move and preparing for the collab, Calli didn’t feel tired. Part of it she blamed on all the junk food, the other being she had too much fun with Kiara. Time had flown by so fast, but her body didn’t seem to feel the effect of it.

“Yeah, it was really fun. I must say those chips you picked out were very good, I should buy more later,” replied Calli as she scanned the desk before her. Wrappers and small bags littered the surface, and she spotted some crumbs a bit too close to the precious equipment. There was a trash bin by Kiara’s chair, but after a while, the two got so immersed in their snacking and chatting, no one threw away the remains of what they had eaten.

“I’m gonna clean this mess up, so you take it easy Calli and get ready for part two of our wonderful get-together!” giggled Kiara as she clapped her hands together a few times. Her eyes began to sparkle, which caused Calli to wonder if the skrellingtons would start dancing with excitement. 

“I swear Kusotori, you better not have anything scheming in that fluffy head of yours. I may not have my scythe but I will smack you if you try something perverted,” grumbled Calli, but she produced not a single ounce of hostility.

Normally, she would have made her way back to the Underworld and left Kiara to spend who knows how many hours watching Netflix. That, or her playing that snake game she got addicted to. Kiara had insisted that they hold a sleepover after their big day, and after some thought, Calli decided it wasn’t a bad idea. She enjoyed spending her days with the phoenix and had found herself wanting to spend even more time together. She wouldn’t say it aloud, but something about that stupid bird’s presence made her feel so many things she didn’t know a reaper could even feel. 

“No worries Calli! My fluffy head isn’t planning on doing anything perverted to you! Probably,” joked Kiara as she started to pat the ends of her hair with both hands as she gave her companion a wink.

“You better control those bottom left urges of yours,” replied Calli as she raised her right hand so she could lean her chin on top of it. She watched the bird laugh again about being “seiso,” before she picked up the trash bin and started to clean up her workspace. 

Kiara was clearly a perverted creature, but not once had she ever attempted to go beyond hugging, hand-holding, or kisses on the cheek. Lewd comments and suggestions came to her naturally, but anything that crossed the line physically was beyond her capabilities. Kiara had tried to kiss her on the lips multiple times but always chickened out with a deep blush that took over her soft features. Calli wasn’t sure if it was because she was too embarrassed to go through with it, or that her anxiety took hold of her and stopped her from taking even further action. 

_I would have to be the one to initiate for that type of kiss to ever happen,_ thought Calli as she continued to watch over the phoenix. She hummed to herself as she continued to throw away the trash. She was as bouncy as ever while doing such a simple task, and her trademark smile was still firmly in place. Suddenly, the meaning of Calli’s thoughts clicked inside of her mind which caused a light blush to take over her cheeks.  
_  
Guh, why did I even think that?! I would never do that! Kissing Kiara would be too much! If I do it once, she’d expect it every time we see each other,_ she thought, but she couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering over to the other girl’s lips. They were always formed into a smile that radiated with her natural energy and warmth. If Kiara ever lost that smile, Calli knew she’d do anything to bring it back. 

_I wonder if her lips are just as warm as the rest of her,_ pondered Calli before she once again noticed where her thoughts were trailing to. Cue a much more prominent blush on her cheeks which forced her to turn her head away from Kiara’s. She cursed at herself once more as she attempted to get her mind off of Kiara’s lips. Thankfully, the phoenix was too preoccupied with the clean up to notice anything was off with her precious reaper.

“Okay, I’ll be back in a few! Feel free to lay on my bed and take it easy Calli!” teased Kiara as she stood up from her chair, trash bin in hand.

“I am staying right here for the time being thank you,” replied Calli without turning her face back to its previous position. She could not, under any circumstances, allow Kiara to see her face. If she saw that hue, Calli would be teased and probed about it nonstop.

“Just you wait Calli, you’ll change your mind in no time,” giggled Kiara before her footsteps quickly pounded against the floor beneath her.

Once the footsteps had vanished, Calli decided to survey the room to be absolutely sure the bird had left. With the coast clear, she allowed a controlled growl of annoyance to escape her lips before she smacked herself on the forehead with her right hand.

“I can’t believe I keep thinking about this shit. The fuck is wrong with me? I really could go for a drink right now,” she whined as she allowed herself to lean back in the chair to stare up at the ceiling. She pulled away her hand and sighed once more. She felt the tingling sensation fade from her cheeks, but her mind continued to chug along.

Calliope had noticed a change in herself when it came to interacting with Kiara. While she had come to enjoy the bird’s presence, and secretly desired more time together, that was all when they only saw each other every so many years. Sure, there were times they spent a considerable amount together. Such as when Calli was sent on missions on the orders of Death-sensei, which almost always involved Kiara somehow. Her teacher certainly enjoyed lumping them together, but Calli could never figure out just why that was.

Thanks to their current occupation in the same dimension, they had the opportunity to hang out far more than ever before. It wasn’t just being together in the same place; the humans of the dimension had advanced their technology to a point where they could just message each other whenever they wanted. That had opened up so many doors for the two to interact whenever they wanted. Some days they didn’t speak, but on others, they could talk for hours or go out and have all types of fun. Even a simple, “Have a great day!” message from the ever-hyper bird caused Calli to smile.

Maybe it was due to her human body causing her emotions to go out of whack, but she had found herself wanting to be more affectionate with Kiara. To do things that she rarely had thought of before they started being together so much on a regular basis. Her earlier thoughts had started to pop up more and more, and all she could do was tell them to fuck off. She had managed to keep herself in check, most of the time. On a few streams, she had slipped, such as mentioning Kiara too much or saying oddly affectionate things that she hadn’t done before.

Calli pushed herself up and returned her gaze to the set up before her. She slapped both her cheeks with a reasonable amount of force before mumbling, “Keep your act together Mori. It’s fine to be friendly but thinking about holding her close and kissing her cute face is a no.”

She imagined Kiara’s face with little sparkles shimmering around her head. The bird’s face was as soft as ever with a tiny blush, a finger raised to her cheek, as she asked for a kiss. Her eyes could lure Calli in so easily, and she saw herself walking over to her. She couldn't stop the daydream playing inside her, nor the giddy feeling that started to tingle inside of her stomach. The imaginary Calli gently placed her hand on Kiara’s neck before she closed her eyes as she leaned in for a kiss on the lips.

The image lingered in her mind, and once she realized the implications of her thoughts, she screamed internally. She felt her face grow drastically hot as she tried to shoo the thoughts out of her mind. It was quickly followed up by her bashing her head into the desk. The keyboard and mouse moved slightly, and she pondered if there was a way for her to reap her own existence. Maybe she could ask Ina if it was possible for the Ancient Ones to rid her of such thoughts?

“What’s wrong Calli? Did all the snacks make you feel sick?” asked a voice that most definitely belonged to Kiara. Rather than it brimming with the usual energy, she sounded worried.

Calli raised her head and saw Kiara bearing a frown and a sad look in her eyes. She was standing in the doorway, and it was as if all of her energy from earlier was drained by some monster. It was always so easy to tell when something was bothering her, she sucked at hiding it. Her arms were behind her back, and she wore a vibrant orange hoodie with her bird mascot printed on it. Calli didn’t recognize the piece of clothing and figured she recently purchased it.

“Hey, hey, you don’t need to worry Kiara, I’m fine,” responded Calli as she fought off the blush and stood up to walk over to her, “I was just resting my head is all. Trust me, I’m fine.”

“Promise? You can go home if you don’t feel good. You don’t need to waste your time on me if you’re sick,” replied Kiara in a low voice as she dropped her head and her shoulders slouched. 

“Hey, look up at me Kiara. Those snacks didn’t make me sick, so don’t get worried okay? I just wanted to rest my head a little,” spoke Calli in a somewhat gentle tone. Kiara was the type to get easily worried or saddened, so it wasn’t the first time Calli had to try and help her out. She used to be horrible at comforting her but had improved over the centuries.

Kiara raised her head as Calli requested, “You’re staying here, right?”

Calli nodded her head a few times, which almost instantly perked up Kiara’s face, “I promise, I’m staying the night and I’m not going to go home till part two finishes. I keep my word.”

“Okay, then that means,” giggled Kiara as her energy returned to her, “you can wear this!” Kiara quickly pulled her arms in front of her and held out a piece of clothing in the space between the two. It was a black hoodie, similar in style to what she was wearing, but it had a skull on it.  
  
“This is?” asked Calli as she examined the hoodie. The skull on it was definitely her mascot and a cute version of her teacher.

“A present! I got these custom made online and wanted to get us to have a matching set! I’m pretty sure it fits so go on, put it on!” spoke Kiara who smiled brightly as she wiggled the clothing. It was as though the worry had never existed at all. At times she was able to quickly bounce back, but often it took a while if it was something serious eating away at her. 

Calli reached out and took hold of the hoodie. It was of good quality, and the detail on her mascot was perfect. She pulled it on over her pajama top, and it felt soft against her body. Calli had changed once they arrived back at the apartment, and didn’t inform Kiara to prevent her from trying to take a peek. She raised her arms and the hoodie gave with her movement. She then noticed a bird on the cuff of her sleeve.

“Thanks for the gift Kiara, you didn’t have to. What’s with the bird?” asked Calli as she continued to stare at the cuff. It was small, but she could recognize the design anywhere. 

“I wanted you to think of me when you look at it! I included your skull on mine too!” she giggled as she raised her arm up to show off the design, “This way, when we wear these, we can always have a little reminder of each other.”

Calli closely examined the icon and sure enough, it matched her trademark skull perfectly. The reaper thought it was a little silly, but it was a very Kiara thing to do. It was cute of her, but Calli decided not to admit it out loud. 

“Anyway, what do you want to do now? I know you won’t go to bed any time soon,” asked Calli.

Kiara folded her arms over her chest, closed her eyes, and started to move her head to her right, and then to her left. The phoenix proceeded to go, “hmmm,” in a cheery tone as she continued to think. It appeared as though she was putting a lot of effort into analyzing every possible activity the two could partake in before they went off to bed. They could play a comfortable game together on Kiara’s Switch, or they could watch one of their senpai’s streams. Calliope had a feeling she knew what Kiara would pick for them.

“We could watch something on Netflix!” she exclaimed as she pulled away her arms from her chest, made a fist with her right hand, and lightly thumped it into the palm of her left hand. Calli could have sworn she saw some sparkles around the skrellingtons in Kiara’s eyes.

“I can’t say I’m surprised,” replied Calli in a deadpan voice which resulted in a slight pout from her companion, “Hey! Don’t go pouting on me! I have no issues with it, don’t worry Kiara. How do you want to do this?”

Rather than responding, Kiara showed off a smug grin, before she quickly scurried over to her bed. Calli noticed that the back of her hoodie had small, teal wings attached, and a single feather hung from the hood. After a small, dramatic twirl, the phoenix flopped her back onto the bed, and she made sure to throw in a woosh like sound effect as she did so. Kiara then started to pat the free spot next to her, while wearing the same smug grin. Calli could have sworn her magenta eyes were teasing her. She was well aware that Kiara watched Netflix in bed, it was basically her ritual.

Rather than kicking off a bickering match, Calli made her way to the other side of the bed as she wore a blank expression. It wouldn’t be the first time she found herself on it, so she saw no point in causing a ruckus. Part two was intended for a sleepover, so it’d ruin the fun if she didn’t go along with it. Centuries ago, she would have been uncomfortable, but she grew to be fine with it. 

Calli sat on the edge of the bed, reached over to the pillow on her side, and propped it up a tad. She then twisted her body around so her back met the soft mattress. Kiara’s bed was intended for a single person, so they had little space between them. Kiara also had a plush version of their mascots on her bed that day, while the remaining EN member’s plushies were stored in the corner. The reaper turned her head and came into contact with the phoenix’s flushed cheeks and gentle eyes. That time, the skrellingtons looked like they could even become flustered.

“This was your idea, remember? Why are you blushing?” asked Calli as a small sigh escaped her lips. It was nearly impossible for Kiara not to blush when their faces ended up so close together. Calli was thankful she was, generally anyway, able to keep her composure to not have to worry about having a similar reaction. 

“I can’t help but blush when I get close to you like this. This is intimate, you know?” explained Kiara softly with a gentle smile, “My heart just starts beating so fast. I can feel you right here, and I can gaze into your gorgeous face. I can reach out my hand and hold yours, and it reminds me this is real. Not some dream I have when I’m missing you. That you are really right here with me and it makes me so happy.”

Calli didn’t know how to respond, but she felt her face soften as they continued to stare at each other. Normally, Kiara would laugh off the blush with a joke and then go straight into watching whatever she picked out. Those words, however, prickled somewhere deep inside of the reaper. They created a warmth that spread throughout her whole entire being, and she damn well knew she couldn’t fight it off.

Calli knew that the phoenix’s feelings were genuine, they always were, but she began to wonder. How many lonely nights did Kiara spend throughout the centuries they knew each other, where she wanted to see the reaper? To ask for a hug for comfort, or someone to talk to about things mortals couldn’t understand? Or maybe, to just be together with the person she loved.

Those feelings that she tried to push away came back with what felt like vengeance. Images of ways she could act on those damn emotions flashed in her mind, such as ways to make Kiara giggle with that blush. To make the phoenix’s heart beat even faster as it was filled with affection she desired oh so much from the reaper. The affection that Calli knew she wanted to share. Rather than pushing them away like earlier, she decided it was alright to indulge in them. Even if it’s just for a little bit, she knew it would make Kiara happy, and it was something she deserved. Calli also knew she wanted to feel even more of that warmth that had taken a hold of her. 

“Come here,” spoke Calli after a few moments of the silent staring contest between the two. She tried desperately to keep her own face clear of a red hue as she patted her shoulder. 

“H-huh?” asked Kiara as that red shade deepened as she watched the movements.

“Come here before I change my mind Kusotori,” replied Calli as she continued the motion. If she had to be any more direct about it, she knew for a fact she’d lose the control she had over her face. 

Kiara gave a weak nod before she pulled herself up and then leaned over to Calli. They made eye contact for a moment before she dropped her gaze. Her face had turned a deep scarlet but her usual smile could be seen as it crept through the embarrassment. Kiara pulled the hood over her head, closed her eyes, and allowed herself to curl into Calli’s shoulder. She proceeded to rest her arm on Calli’s chest, but at that moment, she couldn’t really care.

The first thing the reaper felt was warmth, such a strong and comfortable warmth. It could lull her to sleep no problem, but she couldn’t allow that to happen just yet. She then felt Kiara snuggle the rest of her body into her side while letting out little squeaks. If the Calliope of the past saw her current self, a variety of swear words would have flowed from her mouth as she simmered with rage. A scythe would have been swung without hesitation. The Calliope of the present welcomed it, no matter how often she tried to keep those feelings under wrap.

“Comfortable?” asked Calli once Kiara’s movements had settled down.

“You are really comfy Calli, just like a pillow. Lying on you like this…makes it feel like my heart is going to explode from happiness,” replied Kiara as she lightly squealed into the shoulder now turned pillow.

“Guh,” replied the reaper in a soft tone as she finally lost the fight to keep her cheeks clear of any red hues. She wanted Kiara to feel that way, but those words added even more to the emotions that swirled inside of her. She turned her head away and reached her right hand into the adjacent pocket to pull out her phone. Calliope brought the phone to her face, slowly browsed social media with her thumb till she felt the hue vacate her cheeks. She then opened the app, turned her head back to its previous position, and held out the phone so they could both see.

“What do you want to watch?” asked Calli as she lowered her gaze to stare at the bird who was snuggled happily against her. Kiara’s eyes were closed, a happy smile ever-present, and the red shade had lost its gleam but was still noticeable. Her breathing was steady, and Calli felt every small movement Kiara made.

“Uhh…something funny? You can pick,” came the response after a couple of seconds. Kiara’s eyes were still closed, but she started to nuzzle Calli’s shoulder affectionately like a cat would do.

“Okay then, let’s see.”

Calli began to scroll through the listings. She recognized some of the shows, but they weren’t something she’d normally pick unless she was absolutely bored out of her mind. Kiara typically picked what they watched, since Calliope never really cared what it was as long as it was what made her companion happy. That was yet another thing she kept to herself.

After scrolling for about five minutes, she noticed a show Kiara had mentioned was funny. It was a sitcom that never had an overarching storyline, so someone could pick a random episode and not feel too lost. Calliope scrolled through the episode list until she found a synopsis she thought was amusing. Without saying a word, she clicked the episode and turned the volume up. The noise was enough to have Kiara open her eyes before a small giggle emerged.

“Oh hey, I told you about this one. Have you watched a lot of it?” she explained as she slightly shifted so she could get a better look at the phone. Kiara could easily nuzzle her head against Calli’s if she wanted to thanks to their current position. 

“Nah, I just remembered you saying you liked it, and I figured we could watch it. I just picked a random episode,” retorted Calli, “I could change it to something else if you don’t want to watch.”

“No no no my dear,” giggled Kiara as she wiggled against Calli’s shoulder, “We can watch, it’s fine.”

So began their almost one in the morning sitcom binge. The episodes were only half an hour-long, so they were easy to get through. The first episode they watched forced many loud laughs out of Kiara that, unfortunately for Calli, bothered her ear.. She felt the urge to tell Kiara to lower them, but every time she snuck a glance at the phoenix’s delighted face, she lost the will to do so. The moment Calli saw that joyful expression, another part of her deep inside of her warmed up. She wanted to see more of that smile, to protect it no matter the cost.

 _There really is no end to these thoughts tonight. Guess I’m a lost cause now,_ she thought as she smiled softly. She continued to allow her sight to wander away from the antics on the screen to the being who was extremely relaxed on her shoulder. It was such a wonderful sight she couldn’t get enough of. 

Thankfully for Calliope, Kiara was far too focused on the show to notice the sickly-sweet eyes peeking at her. She was also thankful her arms, even in her human body, were strong enough not to twitch or ache due to her holding out her phone for so long. The second episode was much of the same, with laughs and the occasional short conversation between them. Then came the third where the laughs started to die down, but the two continued to chat. During the middle of the fourth episode, Kiara had gone oddly quiet.

“Kiara?” asked Calli as she turned her head to look down. Kiara had her eyes close, and her bright smile was replaced with a gentle expression. Her breathing was steady, and at times, Calli could feel her breath sneaking around the hoodie to tickle her skin.

Calli pulled her phone close to her face and closed out of the app. The time was well past three in the morning. The reaper was impressed she was able to stay awake longer than the phoenix-not-an-owl considering how screwed her sleep schedule was. She waited a few moments to see if the silence would cause Kiara to open her eyes in confusion. The only retort she got out of her was Kiara moving around where even more of her body was resetting against Calli’s chest and shoulder. She also lightly nuzzled Calli’s shoulder some more.

 _Looks like I’m sleeping here tonight,_ thought Calliope as she rested her right hand, her fingers still curled around her phone, on the bed. Despite them being above the covers, she couldn’t feel a trace of cold tickling her body. Having a personal heater in the shape of a woman helped.

Originally, she had planned to sleep anywhere but the bed, but she couldn’t bring herself to move. Kiara looked content where she was, forcing her off would either wake her, or leave her extremely disheartened come morning. She couldn’t bear to hurt Kiara like that after all she had wanted was to make her happy. Calli wanted to be greeted either by Kiara’s usual bright smile or to see her bashful, embarrassed face.

 _When did I get like this? I am so hopeless,_ she pondered as she felt herself growing sleepy.

Rather than shutting her eyes and accepting her fate, she continued to watch. At first, she focused on how her body moved as she breathed. Calli then moved her focus to Kiara’s face. She wondered if she squished Kiara’s cheeks, would she make a little pout as she slept? If Calli kissed those cheeks, would she subconsciously react to the sensation?

Calli sighed lightly to herself as she raised her left hand and placed it on Kiara’s head. She also raised her right hand, the phone still inside, to rest against Kiara’s side. She would have enjoyed playing with the phoenix’s fluffy hair, but settled with lightly patting her through the soft hood. Everything about her was so warm, and she felt sleep taking further hold of her as she rubbed Kiara’s head. She could get used to going to bed like this.

“Goodnight Kiara, thanks for a great day,” spoke the reaper gently as a yawn escaped her lips.. She then closed her eyes and continued to lightly pet Kiara’s head.

Calli laid there, waiting for sleep to fully take over her body. She was enjoying the sensation of Kiara snuggling even more into her body, not like she’d say it out loud. There were a lot of things Kiara made her feel that she tried to keep locked up deep inside of her. For now, she accepted those feelings, even if she couldn't say everything. After some time, she felt some more movement on her shoulder, and what felt like small nuzzles against her.

“…love…you,” spoke a soft voice that could only belong to Kiara. Calli couldn’t tell if she had awoken, was talking in her sleep, or randomly regained consciousness long enough to express her feelings. 

During an average circumstance, she would have responded in annoyance or ignored it. Thanks to the emotions she decided to accept for the time being and the sleepiness, she felt no reason to say anything negative. She had heard those words over and over for so many centuries but never once did Calli question Kiara’s feelings. She was painfully aware of how much love Kiara held for Calliope, and how much she wanted it to be returned.

Calli had felt herself doze off as she thought of Kiara and how nice it was to be with her. The reaper wasn’t sure when she awoke or why, but she felt her eyes wander over to Kiara. She didn’t know why she bothered to say anything when she was sure Kiara was fast asleep against her. When morning would come around, she wouldn’t remember the words floating around her hazy mind nor what she allowed to slip out. 

“I think…” she began as she closed her eyes again, preparing for sleep to take over her once more, “…I love…you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? I've found writing from Calli's POV to be a lot of fun. Writing tsun is fun but I love the dere too. There is some lovely art done by https://twitter.com/SoraBananasan/status/1351076555007680512?s=20 that goes along with the fic! This came to be after she said she'd like to see Takamori snuggling. I said I could write that, and then she said she could draw that. You know the outcome. Hope it was a good read!


End file.
